


My Daddy And I.

by EnglishHorrorStory



Series: Daddy and I [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Crying, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom Chris, M/M, Oral Fixation, Porn, Sex Toys, Slow Sex, Sub Seb, Subspace, Suckling, shoe licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory
Summary: Sebastian likes to please, do as he's told. Chris likes to tell him to be quiet while he watches the game highlights.





	

“Kneel” Chris commands, stern but not mad, which is good because Sebastian really doesn't think he could handle an annoyed angry Chris today. So he drops to his knees quickly, places his hands behind his back and waits for further instruction. 

Chris is lounging back on the sofa watching the highlights of the game that they missed and Sebastian knows Chris doesn't like to miss the highlights if he's already missed the game, so this would be a waiting game. A large warm hand slides through his hair, still long because they've only just got back from filming for civil war and Sebastian thinks Chris really likes the long hair, more for him to grab. Which he does, pulling gently at the silky strands, yanking Sebastian closer, parting his knees for the brunet to shuffle between. 

“You're going to be a good boy for me tonight, aren't you, Seb?” Chris says quietly, eyes glancing down from the TV for a second. Sebastian nods quickly, staying silent so not to talk over the presenter. “Nice and quiet, so daddy can hear the highlights. Do you need something in your mouth to keep you quiet?” he asks, a rhetorical question but Sebastian answer anyways. 

“Yes daddy, please…” he whispers, eager for anything. Chris's fingers, Chris's cock, anything. 

“You can start by cleaning my shoes, baby. You know how to do it” the love of Sebastian's life is still watching the TV but his hand is on Sebastian's cheek, rubbing his cheekbone softly. 

“Yes, daddy” he agrees softly, waiting for his Dom to let go of his cheek before shuffling back to get onto his hands and knees, lowering his head to lick a stripe across Chris's brown leather shoe. 

They aren't really dirty to be honest, it's the shoes Chris wears to galas like the one they went to tonight, hardly stepping in anything dirty. In fact, Sebastian thinks these shoes have only met concrete a few times in their life, used to red carpets or fancy halls. But they taste of leather and that always make him groan, he manages to keep quiet however, just a soft sound in the back of his throat. 

“That's my boy” Chris says encouragingly and Sebastian is spurred on to keep licking. 

He starts at the pointed tip of the shoe, ever so slightly scuffed, he tastes gritty dirt and leather and he keeps going down the side. Sebastian doesn't touch Chris's ankle, not having permission, so he gets lower to the ground to tilt his head to get further. He gets lost in the task, in his head, as he works hard to get the shoes shiny with spit. But he's with it enough to remember to keep quiet, that's until Chris leans forward to grab something from the table and on the way back he strokes a hand up Sebastian's naked back. A whimper, still quiet but louder than any sound he's made since he's gotten home. 

“Ssh, Seb. Daddy's still watching the game” Chris hushes him. 

Sebastian wants to apologize, but knows he'll be hushed again so he just butts his head once against Chris's shin as he moves over to the left shoe. 

Once both shoes are wet and shiny he raises his head. 

“Take them off and put them by the door, crawl there for me” he's told. 

Sebastian is careful as he removes the shoes and then carries them in his mouth as he crawls towards the door, he gets a thrill at knowing he looks like a dog with his masters shoes. 

When he gets back he gets between Chris's knees again, bracketed by his daddy's thighs and rests his cheek against one of those strong thighs. 

“Good boy, so obedient. So good for daddy” Chris says softly, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Sebastian's head. 

“love you daddy..” he murmurs. 

A finger slowly slides into his mouth and he opens up for it instantly, feeling everything go a little fuzzy as he suckles. A tiny keening sounds slips out as a second finger joins the first and he's hushed again. 

“Easy baby, easy, stay quiet” 

That's never really been Sebastian's strong point, ever since he moved to America he's found it hard to shut up. There's more freedom to speak here, doesn't feel like the government is pressing down on him here. Not to mention since he started acting he's gotten a lot more confident, feels like people want to talk to him. But around Chris, Sebastian knows that he'll be listen to, and knows there's no pressure to speak up. 

So he manages to stay quiet, even when Chris starts moving his fingers in and out of his mouth slowly, fucking his mouth leisurely. Keeping quiet he sucks, licks and laps at those digits, his lips become pink and puffy and covered in spit and he used to worry about drooling before Chris said he found it erotic. 

“If daddy tells you he's going to put his cock in your mouth will you be able to stay quiet and still?” Chris asks, genuinely this time because Sebastian has a habit of suckling whatever is put in his mouth. “Daddy wants you to keep his cock warm, but he doesn't want you to suck. If you suck daddy won't be impressed…” he warns. 

“I can daddy” Sebastian mumbles around Chris's fingers, Chris slides them out “I'll be good daddy”

“Alright baby” it must be an advert break. The sound of Chris sliding down the zipper of his suit pants makes the brunet squirm but a quick pull to the hair reminds him to be good. “Don't suck, remember? Or daddy will have to spank your pretty little ass”

That doesn't sound too bad, Sebastian does love daddy's hand on his ass, but he knows there's a clear difference between Chris punishing him and Chris playing with him. And he doesn't want to risk it. 

Sebastian has to lean up to get to Chris's cock, already half hard. God, it's so thick, always stretches his lips so good. And long too. Eagerly he opens he mouth and slides down Chris's cock, tasting salt and pure daddy. It's so good. So fucking good. Sebastian almost whines when he reaches the base and feels the head of Chris's cock start to slide down his throat, daddy didn't tell him how much to take so he took it all and it's too much and not enough and fuck he wants to suck and whimper and squirm but he can't because he's a good boy- he's a good boy. 

“Y-yeah… yeah that's it” Chris's voice is low and raspy with desire and Sebastian can feel him getting harder in his mouth. He wants to cry all of a sudden, feels himself slipping into that gorgeous fuzzy place in his head. “My beautiful boy, so perfect”

A tear slides down his cheek and he'd wipe it away but he knows Chris likes to see them, likes to know exactly want Sebastian is feeling. 

“You okay baby?”

He tries his best to nod with a cock in his mouth, not wanting to come off. 

“Use your signals, Seb, daddy wants to know how you're doing” Chris says firm. 

Three taps to the knee tells Chris that Sebastian is good, he's happy. Which is more than enough for Chris. 

“Well done, good boy. Tell me if anything changes” another three taps. 

While Chris watches the game Sebastian thinks of how this all started, back at the end of CATWS press tour. How Chris had seen him struggling to stay with it after not having a decent drop in years, how Chris had taken him by the elbow, shoved him into the hotel room and before he could ask what was wrong Sebastian had dropped to his knees. He still remembers feeling terrified, remembers the surprise on Chris's face. They didn't have sex the first time, not really. Chris had gotten him off over his trousers while Sebastian cried and thanked him, called him sir, clutched onto him, apologised. It was a mess, really, all tears and confusion, but he had woken up on Chris's chest suckling on his chest with a hand in his hair. “Seb, sweetheart, you okay?”. Sebastian was too relaxed to properly freak out but he had frozen, mouth still latched onto Chris's nipple, that is until Chris stroked his hair and told him he could continue until he was ready to talk. 

It had been a perfect start but god was it perfect now. 

A sharp yank to his hair brought Sebastian back into the present and he was a little mortified to find he'd been suckling like he had promised not to. 

“I- daddy I'm so- sorry” Sebastian breathed harshly when Chris pulled him off by the hair. He didn't want a spanking, he wasn't in the right mind frame for a spanking but- Chris had said and he was- he had agreed not to suckle, to be quiet-

Chris tucked his stiff cock back in his pants “Across my lap” came the order. 

Sebastian sat frozen on his knees, staring up at his dom. He doesn't like disobeying his daddy, hates it, makes him feel useless and worthless and he really doesn't want to disobey but he doesn't want a spanking- not because he's being a brat but because he's not quite in the right frame of mind. 

A small, relatively soft slap to the cheek brings him out his head again. “Focus, Sebastian. You know daddy doesn't like to play if you don't focus on what's happening”

“Daddy…” tears falls, one from each eye and Sebastian knows a Dam will break by the end of tonight. 

“Hey… hey, baby. Give me a tap, use your words or your signals” Chris says concerned. 

Two taps, which means he's unsure, they need to slow down. 

“Is it the spanking?” Chris asks and Sebastian nods, more tears coming. 

“Not a bad boy, d-daddy, not tryin’ to be bad” he sniffles, and as if to prove his point he puts his hands behind his back. 

“I know baby, but I said no suckling and you did” Chris explains his reasoning “Tell me why you don't want a spanking and I'll think about it”

“daddy…” Sebastian whines, finding it hard to say much else “Don't want… don't want pain t-tonight”

“That's okay then baby, that's a good reason not to have a spanking. Daddy's proud that you told him” Chris strokes through his hair and hushes him until Sebastian stops hiccuping. 

It's clear what he means by that, back in the beginning Sebastian would do things he didn't like just to please Chris, would say it was fine even if it wasn't just to make sure Chris was happy. When his daddy found out, he was not happy. 

“s-sorry daddy, I'm sorry. I can be good, I can be so good, p-please-” 

Chris cuts him off with a kiss and Sebastian whines into it “You are good, always. My perfect boy. I'm not going to spank you but come across my lap anyways”

He stumbles to his feet like an unstable foal and clambers up and over Chris's lap, he can feel his half hard cock against his doms suit pants and shivers slightly when Chris's hand cups his ass cheek. 

“Such a pretty little ass, Sebby. Gorgeous like the rest of you…” a finger slides down the crack between those two cheeks and finds Sebastian's lubed and plugged hole. 

He'd worn the plug to the charity gala tonight, it's not big and it wasn't uncomfortable either but it was enough to remind him all night that it was there. It's a black spade one, silicon and a jewel at the base, pretty and sparkly, one of Chris's favourites. Sebastian's hole is puffy and red around the plug and Chris leans down to spit just above it, rubbing the spit around the skin to make the glide a little slicker. Ever so slowly he pulls it out then dips it back in. 

The highlights are still on however so he decides to play and tease a little longer. 

“Now, you're going to let daddy play with your ass while he watches the rest of this, and if you're good daddy will lay you down and fuck you afterwards. How does that sound?” 

Three taps, all good. 

Sebastian lays still as he can while Chris continued to slide the plug in and out of his hole, every now and then he feels warm spit and it gets wetter and wetter. He wants to beg for fingers in his ass, his mouth, wants something to suckle. Stay quiet, he reminds himself, stay still, daddy will fuck you soon. 

But daddy seems to get it, sees him suckling at air. He pulls the plug out completely, checks to see if it's clean enough, then slips it through Sebastian's lips. Not daddy's fingers but he gets those in his ass so he can't complain, two at once and his daddy's fingers are longer than the plug, feel so much better than the plug. Soon he's crying again, sucking hard at the plug like a baby on a pacifier.

Those fingers pump in and out, twist and turn and curl and Sebastian's finding it so hard to stay quiet. Chanting in his head daddy daddy daddy quiet quiet quiet 

As Chris slides his fingers in and out it causing Sebastian's body to rock back and forth, his cock rubbing against Chris's suit pants. It's so good, it's better than good and he's crying again and the tears won't stop and fucking hell he loves his daddy so much-

His daddy's cock is hard against his side and Sebastian wants it in his mouth again, but for Chris to fuck him, one hand on his jaw, the other forcing his cock in and out at a brutal pace. 

He's gonna cum

Oh fuck-

“Da- daddy” he mumbles around the plug “Nngh- sir”

“Ssh, nearly finished the show. You cum on these pants and you'll be sorry though” he's warned. It won't be a spanking but Chris won't fuck him probably. 

Sebastian breathes through his nose, tries to ignore his overwhelming need to cum and tries to still his moving body, but that's the wrong move because it just makes Chris's fingers slide in further and graze his prostate. Fuck fuck “Ah! Te rog, daddy” he begs around the plug. 

Thing is, the highlights have been over for at least ten minutes but sebastian's too far gone to notice that. Chris thinks that if he can't punish him by spanking then this will do. The waiting game is always so sweet in the end, and Chris has always had better patience than Sebastian. 

Sebastian cries out when the fingers are removed and he's pushed up the couch out of Chris's lap “Sorry-” he begins knowing he shouldn't of said anything 

“You're okay, you're so good. My perfect angel so good for daddy” 

Chris pulls down the suit pants, collects Seb back up into his lap and gets him settled there. Sebastian's arms wrap around his shoulders, presses his wet face against the crook of Chris's shoulder and starts suckling immediately. 

“I want to hear you now baby, be as loud as you like” Chris tells him “Daddy's going to fuck you long and slow right here, so lift up, baby girl so daddy can put his cock in you”

Up on his knees Sebastian feels Chris lineup, then slowly he's pulled back down and the thick head of Chris's cock breaches him. He moans, loud and unashamed, sliding down inch by inch until he's seated in his daddy's lap. 

“oh god. Oh god. Daddy- daddy” he taps three times, then another three, desperate. 

They rock together for a few minutes, gentle, Sebastian sobbing and saying daddy, love you, love you over and over while Chris holds his head to his throat by his hair and repeats good boy 

Sebastian's on the verge of cumming, Chris knows this so he picks up the pace to join him, bouncing Seb up and down on his cock, hearing delicious squelching noises of earlier cum and lube and spit deep in Sebastian's ass.

“Fuck” Chris groans, hands squeezing Seb’s hips tightly. “You can cum when I do, baby, cum with me”

“so close daddy- please- te rog daddy!”

Chris bucks up once, twice more before his throbbing cock spills rope after rope of cum deep in his boys wet ass. Sebastian follows, fingers digging into Chris's shoulders harshly as he arches up and cums, screaming Chris's name. 

They're wet, sweaty, sticky and sated. Sebastian's gone limp against Chris's chest, only movement is the heavy rise and fall of his own chest and a slight rotation of his hips. He's still impaled on Chris's softening cock and neither want to move anywhere fast so they stay there for a while, until Sebs almost asleep. 

“Bed, baby” Chris says softly. 

“carry, daddy, te rog…” Seb mumbles, mouth latched onto Chris's collarbone. 

“Sure, lazy bones”


End file.
